shampoo
by you-medea
Summary: Because having a jealous fit over shampoo was what made you an Uchiha.


Disclaimer applies.

* * *

><p>He sneezed.<p>

After recovering, Sasuke blinked. That was not the first time he sneezed today, but the sneezes came way too often that day that he already lost count. One thing for certain, though, was that it was a lot more than usual.

The thought of him being sick crossed his mind, but immediately shrugged it off. He believed he was a healthy shinobi with his daily dose of tomatoes. Some might find it weird and disgusting, but tomatoes are actually a highly versatile health product, so there wasn't any reason why one should neglect it as part of one's healthy diet. The fruit (yes, it is a fruit) obtains its rich redness from the high levels of lycopene it contains, which is actually great for skin care and lessens the chance of many forms of cancer. Tomatoes also contain a lot of vitamins, ranging from A, which helps with his vision and kekkei genkai, B which helps lower blood pressure and high cholesterol level, and C which is needed for the growth and repair of tissues in all parts of your body.

In addiction, tomatoes also contained calcium, which helps strengthen and repair bones and bone tissues, which was good news for people like him who has such physically-demanding jobs. Aside from that, tomatoes also have plenty of chromium, which helps control blood sugar levels. Of course, that was the least of his concerns since he disliked sweets, but it was also a good fact to remember whenever Naruto keeps bugging him on why he eats tomatoes every day.

Lastly-

-he was married to Sakura. And being married to one of Konoha's, no, Fire Country's best medics had its perks.

And so, he dried his hair, put on his boxers, and turned off the lights of the bath. A nice, long shower after coming home from a day of training was the absolute perfect thing to do before going to bed, not worrying whether you were sick or not.

As he entered the bedroom, he caught sight of Sakura already in the confines of their bed, hair still a little damp from her own shower she took _separately _earlier (since he insisted that he eat dinner while she took a shower. Pft.). Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as she read a scroll, probably of medical kind, he assumed. Sasuke couldn't help but be amused at how her tongue was stuck out, making her look more like a child.

Even as he walked towards their bed, she continued to ignore him and focus on the task on hand. Climbing into their bed, he placed his right hand on her cheek and moved her head towards his direction. Before she could protest on how this was not really a good time for anything else but her medical work since she would be conducting a very important surgery tomorrow, he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, his nose coming into touch with her hair as he did so.

He heard Sakura sigh, and muttered a small good night, this being his gesture of saying so, and that he would be sleeping then. However, as soon as he sniffed in the scent of her hair, something he liked doing during their intimate moments, his nose scrunched up. Making some distance between them, already knowing what would come next, he sneezed, causing Sakura to finally look up to him.

She lifted a brow.

"Sasuke-kun, are you sick?" Worry was evident on her face. Feeling his forehead with the back of her palm, she confirmed that he was of normal body temperature, and was therefore not sick. "Allergy, perhaps?"

Many questions came to his mind. Could it be? No.. But it was possible. Still, he had to confirm.

"Did you change your shampoo?"

She blinked in surprise, having not expected such a question with that kind of subject to come from someone like her husband. If these kinds of matters did bother him or affect him in any way, he would have just shrugged it off and couldn't care less. "Actually.. Yes, I did. It's the one Neji-san gave me from his trip in-"

"Throw it out."

"—what?"

He scowled, bringing the blanket to cover his lower body and turned his back towards her. "I said throw it out."

Arms now in akimbo, she huffed. "Wow, Sasuke. That was actually a gift from a friend. If you still don't think that's appropriate, then maybe you could consider him as one of my patients sometime ago who would like to thank me for my medical services?" She paused, waiting for him to retaliate, but was rewarded with silence. "If you're going to be in a jealous fit at this time of the night, let me remind you that both Neji-san and I are married, and certainly not to each other."

"I am not having a jealous fit."

"Fine, but if you just hate the shampoo so much, you could have just asked me to stop using it." Sakura was frustrated. One of the things she could never grow used to, even after many years of knowing each other, was Sasuke's rude nature. And to think they were having this petty "argument" just because of shampoo! "And what's so bad with that shampoo, anyway? I happen to like it. Smells like sweet fruit." And to demonstrate how much she liked it, she took a handful of her pink hair and proceeded to take a sniff, smiling at the scent of fresh fruits.

And he sighed, obviously already growing restless with this argument. An argument he started with such a careless statement, might she add.

"I don't. Use your old shampoo." He paused. "It smells.. natural on you. I like that better."

And even if it was already dark in their room, being the lamp that was on was the bedside one, Sakura could have sworn she saw his neck turning a shade of red.

Then she smiled. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Okay. I actually wrote this in my notebook and expected it to be a part of <strong>a thousand forehead kisses<strong>, my SasuSaku drabble series. But then, words just came pouring out when I typed it, so it was made into a one-shot. :D I think the part where Sasuke explains the many wonders of tomatoes is also a reason as well. I really enjoyed that part. Teehee~ **Please review.** Because reviews make me the happiest person on Earth. Seriously.

The tomato facts came from medline (dot) com.


End file.
